Without Hope
by Neseve Sedai
Summary: What if Rand was Gentled before Moiraine and Lan came to Emond's Field?
1. Death's Eyes

What would happen if Moiraine and Lan had not reached Emond's Field in time? This is an AU. In this story Rand, Perrin, and Mat leave Emond's Field one night searching for adventure. When they return almost a year later something is different about Rand, but none of the three are willing to discuss it. Sorry for any Nynaeve haters out there cause this story is going to be mostly her point of view because she is my favorite. There will most definitely be some Lan/Nynaeve scenes in future chapters. Rating will most likely go up. I hope you guys enjoy! 

Chapter 1

Death's Eyes

Nynaeve al'Meara, Wisdom of Emond's Field, stood watching the three young Emond's Fielder men. Since returning from wherever they had gone seeking adventure, Perrin and Mat were for the most part unchanged. That figured in her opinion nothing could make those wool-heads mature. Rand was a different matter, however. He hardly ever smiled anymore. The other boys tried to cheer him up, but he would just give them a sad half smile and go back to staring blankly. Only when she gave her braid a sharp tug did she realize that she had been holding on to it with both hands. She would find out what was wrong with him, and she would fix it. She _would_.

"Good morning, Nynaeve," said a familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw Egwene al'Vere walking up to her. Since she had been training as Nynaeve's Wisdom apprentice, Egwene had become one of Nynaeve's closest friend. "Frustrated?"

Nynaeve gave a start and threw her braid back over her shoulder. She did not care what anybody said, she did _not _always pull on her braid when she was upset. She sniffed. "I don't know what you mean."

Egwene did not quite succeed at covering up a laugh with a cough. If she was not such a good friend Nynaeve would… well she did not know, but Egwene would not like it.

All of Egwene's mirth vanished though when she caught sight Mat, Perrin, and Rand. Nynaeve knew it was really only Rand that she worried about though. "What's wrong with him?" she asked despairingly.

Nynaeve shook her head sadly. "I wish I knew. Have you tried talking to him?" Nynaeve knew the answer before Egwene opened her mouth.

"More times than I can count, Nynaeve! He just won't say more than three or four words at a time. Something's changed in him." She shivered. "It's like he's a totally different person. I don't even know him anymore."

"Mat and Perrin will not talk either?"

"No. They are as closed mouthed as he is. Something happened to him on that journey."

Nynaeve nodded. That was obvious. No matter how much Mat and Perrin denied that anything was wrong, Nynaeve knew that something had happened. She left Egwene where she was standing and began making her way towards the three boys. She tried to put on a cheerful face.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"What's gotten into you, Nynaeve?" Mat asked incredulously, "I haven't seen you this cheerful since… well, ever."

Nynaeve's smile slid off her face and she felt a hand reaching up for her braid, but she quickly pulled it down. "Can't a woman be cheerful, Matrim Cauthon?" she snapped.

"That's the Nynaeve we know," Perrin mumbled under his breath.

"I would expect better from you, Perrin Aybara," she growled as she turned her glare to him, "You boys will just never grow up."

It was then that she realized that Rand had yet to say anything or look up from the ground for that matter. "Rand…?" she said softly, "Rand?"

Then he looked up at her. She wished he hadn't. His eyes were cold, as cold as death.

How was that for a first chapter? Sorry it was so short. I should have the next chapter up really soon. Read and review! 


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter 2

New Arrivals

Nynaeve sat in a chair at the Winespring Inn listening to the Women's Circle talk about…. Blood and ashes, she had no idea what they were talking about! It was five days since she had looked into Rand's eyes and saw death, hopelessness. She could hardly bring her mind to concentrate on important matters at hand. If the Women's Circle knew she had not been listening to a word they were saying, they would have her hide. Wisdom or not!

But she could not help it. She saw Rand's eyes everywhere. When she closed her eyes, there they where, staring at her blank and cold. She had begun to have nightmares, too. She could not always remember much besides a sense of evil and terror, but one stood out in her mind. She was running in the dark. Mist swirled all around her. She knew she was running from something, but she had no idea what. Suddenly she would trip, and when she pushed herself to her feet, Rand was always standing in front of her. This should have been a comfort. Rand had been a friend and still was if she had any say in it, but the way he looked at her with those eyes was menacing. They were still dead, but they had a wild look to them too. Lightening bolts and fireballs would shoot around everywhere. When she was sure one was coming straight for her, she would wake up with a start, panting and sweating in her bed.

Aside from terrifying her, these dreams made her guilty. She should not be afraid of Rand. Even if his eyes belonged on a corpse. Something happened to him. Something she was sure he did not want. She should be trying to help him, not avoiding him. That was exactly what she was doing. Every time she saw the three boys anywhere close to her she would change her destination just to get away from Rand. She was furious with herself!

Sitting there, pretending to be interested in what the Women's Circle was telling her, Nynaeve made a resolution. She was going to find out what happened to Rand, no matter how scared she was, if it bloody well killed her. That would require spending a little time with him, though. She was going to find him as soon as she was able to get away from here.

"Nynaeve?"

She nearly fell out of her chair when she heard Marin al'Vere calling her name. "What?" she asked a little too breathlessly.

"Well, what do you think?"

Oh no! What were they talking about? Come on think. Think. Think!

"Umm… well… I think-"

Light be praised there was a knock on the door! "Come!" she said sharply as she jumped up from her seat.

Adan al'Caar, a young boy, walked in.

Daise Congar stood up. "This had better be important, boy," she snapped, "You should know better than to interfere with Women's Circle business."

"I am sure he has a good reason," Nynaeve snapped back at her. She gave the boy a sympathetic look. He seemed ready to fall over. Walking in on a Women's Circle meeting was something that no one did unless it was important.

"Umm, yes. I was sent here by Mister al'Vere to inform you that two strangers have arrived. Not Peddlers or anything like that." He got a dreamy look in his eyes. "She is a beautiful woman. A high born lady, I am sure. They are in the common room right now."

"Thank you, Adan. You may go." After seeing the boy out the door Nynaeve turned to the other women who were already chattering about who the strangers could be.

"A high born lady!" Mistress Thane was exclaiming.

"Can you believe it? What could a lady be wanting here?" Neysa Ayellin said almost right above her.

"I wonder who the other one is."

Comments like this went on until Nynaeve could manage to break in. "Enough!" she ordered sharply. Every pair of eyes turned her way and the talk dwindles down. "I think the best thing to do in this case is to put this meeting on hold and go see about these visitors."

No one could object and everyone was on their feet quickly.

Nynaeve was the first to enter the common room. She saw a pale, dark haired woman who was even shorter than herself sitting talking to Bran al'Vere. This must be the high born lady. She could definitely see why Adan thought of her this way. She was dressed in flowing blue silk good enough for a feast day. Better! Nynaeve barely managed to suppress a contemptuous sniff. No one _needed_ to dress like that. Even if she was a high lady! Stout Two Rivers woolens would do just fine for her. Where was the other one? She glanced around the room and had to do a double take to notice the man standing not very far away from the woman. He was a huge man- as tall as she was short- with broad shoulders and a dangerous look to him. A dark leather head band held back his shoulder length hair that was slightly gray at the temples. He was a handsome man despite his stony, emotionless features. He also wore a cloak that you could not put a color to. It shifted as he stood there so much that it made Nynaeve want to sick up. Suddenly the woman looked up at her and stood.

"Where is your Wisdom, girl?" she asked.

Nynaeve resisted the urge to hit the woman and took a firm grip on her braid. "_I _am the Wisdom, _girl_."

The woman's face remained smooth. She did not even have the decency to blush!

"I am truly sorry," she said, "I am Moiraine." She nodded to the man and added, "This is Lan."

"I am Nynaeve al'Meara. How can I help you?"

"We are just passing through and need a place to rest for a few days before we begin journeying north."

Nynaeve gave her a curt nod and said, "Well if there is nothing I can help you with, I must be going." She started to turn and walk off, but then decided that being a little polite would not hurt. She smiled. "If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to find me." There now the Women's Circle could not accuse her of being too rude, maybe.

She left the room and went outside. For some reason her weather sense was telling her that a terrible storm was brewing. She looked at the sky. It was clear and bright, not in the least ominous. She shook her head, deciding to leave the puzzling thought for later. Now she began to reluctantly search for Rand.

Later that night Moiraine Damodred sat alone in her room. The Dragon Reborn was in this village. He had to be. She knew it. Tomorrow she would start looking for young men of the proper age, but tonight she was thinking of something else.

When Moiraine first saw the young Wisdom of Emond's Field, she knew that she could channel, and very, _very, _strongly at that. Nynaeve's ability surpassed her own by a long shot. This girl had to be the strongest channeler since the Age of Legends!

Done with the second chapter! The third should be along soon. Please review.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3

What can be learned in _Tel'aran'rhiod_

Nynaeve had given up on finding Rand and was going to relax by the pond and think. When she reached her destination, though, she saw none other than Rand al'Thor sitting by himself throwing rocks into the pond. Nynaeve took a deep breath and went to sit down beside him.

"I'm surprised to see you, Nynaeve," he said without looking at her, "You have been avoiding me nearly the whole week."

Nynaeve felt her face heat up with anger and embarrassment. "I have done no such thing!" she began heatedly, "I just…I…" She trailed off when she could not think of an excuse.

Rand laughed bitterly. It was an eerie sound.

Nynaeve had tried to think of ways that she could smoothly found out what was troubling Rand, but everything she thought of flew out the window. She jumped right in to what was on her mind. "What is wrong?"

_Oh yeah. Really smooth, Nynaeve, _said a little voice in her head.

_Shut up. _She told it, _You could not do it any better._

She dismissed the voice and turned her full attention to Rand. He still had not answered. He acted like she was not even there. "Well? Ever since you three boys came back from your little adventure, you have been…strange."

Rand turned to her and regarded her with those dead eyes. She found it hard not to flinch. "Leaving Emond's Field was the worst thing I ever did," he said after a moment. Then he shook his head. "Or maybe the best. I don't know."

His cryptic comment irritated Nynaeve. "What do you mean, Rand al'Thor? Do not go spouting riddles and nonsense to me. I'll have none of it."

He sighed, but did not reply any more. This angered Nynaeve further. "If you don't speak to me, I'll box your ears. You should be ashamed. Walking around acting like most of the people in this village are strangers to you. We don't know you anymore, Rand! Poor Egwene is worried sick. You owe it to her to find some help for whatever is wrong!"

"At least she is safe now," he said softly, almost to himself, "I cannot hurt her now."

Nynaeve was about to make another harsh demand for him to explain himself, but she noticed a lone tear trickling down his cheek. His eyes had not changed, but more tears followed the first, until they were streaming down his cheeks. "They gentled me, Nynaeve."

Nynaeve could not contain her gasp. Gentled? But that meant that Rand could channel! Or had been able to. Now everything mad sense. The puzzling comments, his actions, everything was more clear now. She listened with sympathy and horror as Rand told his tale.

He, Mat, and Perrin were on their way to Caemlyn when Rand found out that he could channel. Five brigands looking to steal some money had taken them by surprise. Without knowing what he was doing Rand channeled _Saidin _and killed all five men. Unfortunately, he had also started a large forest fire that was spreading. The three boys ran. Little did they know at the time, Aes Sedai were in Caemlyn and learned of the mysterious fire. They went to investigate and found that it had been started by _Saidin._ They somehow learned of his name.They followed Rand's trail until they met up with him at Aringill. He found out the Aes Sedai were looking for him too late. By the time he saw them, they had him shielded. Then it was no difficulty to sever him completely.

"I am so sorry, Rand," Nynaeve said when he had finished. She was a little surprised to find that tears were now streaming down her own face.

"Please do not tell anyone, Nynaeve. Nobody. The reason we kept it secret is because I knew how people would feel about me if they knew. I'm surprised Mat and Perrin still associate with me. Please, Nynaeve."

Nynaeve nodded reluctantly. "No one will here of this from me, Rand. That I swear to you on hope of my salvation and rebirth." Rand nodded. Light, what was she going to tell Egwene? She was worried sick over Rand. She would just have to lie and say that she found out nothing.

After a few moments of sitting in silence Nynaeve left Rand, and went about the rest of her day a little absent mindedly.

Al'Lan Mandragoran sat outside of the small inn. Moiraine was inside thinking. The Warder bond told him that she was frustrated, and it was best not to disturb her when she was this frustrated. So he busied himself with watching the Wisdom berate a boy for stealing apples. The scene was quite amusing. Despite the fact that the Wisdom was older, the boy stood a whole head taller than her, and she was on her the tips of her toes shaking a fist under his nose. She had already boxed his ears once.

The girl's spirit impressed Lan. He had not seen anyone that could stare down an Aes Sedai like she had earlier that day. Of course she did not know that Moiraine was Aes Sedai, but any common village girl would have trouble staring down Moiraine anyway. She had now let the boy go and was tugging her long dark braid furiously. She looked around and met his eyes. He held her gaze. She had very beautiful eyes, dark brown orbs that a man could drown in. She gave her braid another tug and walked away. To his dismay he found himself wanting to know more about Nynaeve al'Meara.

Moiraine stripped down to her shift and walked over to where she kept her belt pouch. She pulled out a twisted ring that was flecked with different colors. A _ter'angreal._ She had gained permission from the Amrylin to take it out of the Tower. It would allow her to enter _Tel'aran'rhiod _whenever she chose, and tonight she wanted to find out what she could learn in the World of Dreams. She put the ring on a necklace so that it was touching her skin, channeled the candles out, and lay down. Soon she was asleep.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the same room that she fell asleep in, but it was different. Instead of being totally dark or having candles lit, light was just…there. She knew that this was _Tel'aran'rhiod. _She pictured herself in a blue silk dress like she always wore and that was what she was wearing. Then she decided to try something. If she thought about the Dragon Reborn hard enough, she should be taken to the place where he is, or rather a reflection of the place. She knew he was somewhere in Emond's Field, but not where. So she thought.

_Take me to the Dragon Reborn. The Dragon Reborn. The Dragon Reborn._

Suddenly she felt everything shift. When she opened her eyes she was in front of a large window type thing looking in on thirteen people. She was about to close her eyes again when she heard something very interesting.

"The fool's been gentled, Demandred," said a golden haired woman, "There is no point in chasing after him now." She gave merry laugh. "They have done our work for us. Now the Great Lord will surely be victorious."

"I know that Graendal," said a hook-nosed man, "But I want to want to crush him more."

"Are you reminiscing about your days with Lews Therin, Demandred," said a very beautiful woman, "You have despised him for a long time."

Demandred ignored the comment, "I am going after al'Thor. I want to watch him suffer." And with that he disappeared.

Moiraine did not wait to watch anymore. She fled, terrified. The Forsaken! She forced herself to step back into her sleeping body and wake.

Moiraine sat up in her bed. Sweat covered her shift and the sheets. Al'Thor. Rand al'Thor was the Dragon Reborn, and he had been gentled. Oh Light, she was too late! The hope of the world rested on the Dragon Reborn facing the Dark One in _Tarmon Gai'don_. He was gentled. She pushed despair out of her mind. That would cause her to act foolishly. There was no time for foolishness. She had to protect Rand from Demandred and maybe just maybe there would be some kind of miracle, something to save them. She got up and began to dress.

End of third chapter! More coming soon!


	4. Away in the Night

Thank you for the reviews, **Morganofthefairies **and **Nynaeve80**!

Chapter 4

Away in the Night

Nynaeve handed a cup of herbal tea to Egwene and began sipping on the other herself. It was late at night and she was feeling rather weary, but she could not bring herself to send the girl away.

"What are we to do?" Egwene asked in a sad voice, "If he won't talk to me or you, how can we help him?"

"I don't know," Nynaeve replied laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We will figure out something."

She felt terrible about lying to Egwene, but it was either lie to her or betray Rand's secret. She believed that it was best to lie in this case. Egwene was broken hearted when Nynaeve said that Rand would not tell her anything, and they had been talking over what to do the whole night.

Egwene had begun to say something else, but that was not where Nynaeve's attention was now. A man was leading two horses out of the Winespring inn stables. Parts of him seemed to disappear as he moved, and she had barely noticed him. She knew who he was. Lan, the man who had traveled her with Moiraine. What was he doing?

"Nynaeve?" Egwene walked over to the window beside Nynaeve and looked out. "What?'

Nynaeve pointed to Lan. "What can he be doing in the middle of the night?" she asked incredulously, "I bet he's up to know good. I should have known these strangers would mean trouble. Where is that woman?"

She stood and put on her shoes. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she told Egwene.

Egwene stood up. "I'm going with you." At Nynaeve's look she added, "Don't try to keep me inside." Nynaeve relented and they left her house.

When they were not even close enough to be heard, Lan whirled around towards them, sword in hand. Nynaeve could not suppress a squeak and was a little comforted when she realized that Egwene had done the same thing. The bloody man hardly even looked startled! He just shoved his sword back into it's sheath. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nynaeve cut him off.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded fiercely, "Why are you about at this time of the night?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Lan replied.

Nynaeve was about to demand an explanation a second time, but approaching footsteps made her silent. Moiraine came into view with Rand. Rand? Why would he be with her? "Rand, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"I have to go, Nynaeve," he said as he mounted the horse that he had brought with him, "Do not ask me to explain."

"How can I not ask you to explain? Think of the people you are leaving! Your father--!"

Moiraine interrupted her, "It is best for everyone if he comes with us," she said coolly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "You cannot stop him."

Nynaeve folded her arms under her breasts in the way that she did when she would not be handled easily. "As Wisdom of Emond's Field, I cannot let you take him. At least not without reason."

"As Aes Sedai, I will do what I must to make sure that Rand comes with me."

Nynaeve's jaw dropped in shock. Aes Sedai? Why would Rand go with an Aes Sedai willingly after what they did to him? She closed her mouth with an audible click. If she could not stop him from going then…

"I am going with you," she said determinedly, "Either we both go or no one goes."

Moiraine raised an eyebrow at her coolly, but before she could say anything Egwene spoke up. "I am going, too. I cannot stand aside and let you take Rand alone."

Moiraine was silent, but after a moment she said softly, "The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills. Get your horses. We have little time to spare."

As Nynaeve and Egwene were about to go fetch their mounts, to figures leaped out of the shadows. Lan's sword was in his hand in the blink of an eye.

"Wait!" came a familiar voice.

"You won't leave without us," said another.

Mat Cauthon and Perrin Aybara appeared out of the darkness.

Moiraine regarded the two boys coolly. Nynaeve wondered if her self control was all on the outside. The woman was cold as ice!

"Get your horses," Moiraine told them, "And quickly."

Not long after that, the 5 Emond's Fielders set out with Lan and Moiraine. Nynaeve did her best not to glare at the Moiraine the _whole _way, but it was an effort. She had previously tried to stare down Warder, but he did an even better job of ignoring her that Moiraine, if that was possible. They kept their horses at a gallop and Nynaeve's backside was beginning to feel a little sore, but she could not complain. There was no way that she would have left Rand to fend off Aes Sedai plots by himself.

Lan could feel the Wisdom's eyes on his back as they galloped as quickly as they could. She had been alternating glaring at him and Moiraine since they left the village. The way she had stood up to Moiraine back in Emond's Field still amazed him. To contradict an Aes Sedai was something that not many people chose to do, not more than once anyway. Nynaeve was definitely amazing. He shook his head. No. He would not let himself start thinking like that. He had no right to think of any woman like that. All he had was a war he could not win, but had to keep fighting. He would not bring a woman into that.

In a few hours the reached Taren Ferry. This was the only place to cross the Taren. A rather short man wearing a hooded cloak came out to meet them when they approached the ferry.

"Be careful," he heard Nynaeve say behind him, "Taren Ferry people will cheat you if you're not."

From the looks of the man, Lan could believe it. He never met any of their eyes and he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"How much for passage?" Moiraine asked.

The ferryman continued to rub his hands together greedily. "How much? Well it's very late and I don't know how hard it will be to find men—"

Lan leaped off his horse and grabbed the man by his cloak. He thrust a few coins into the man's hand. "That should cover it," he said gruffly releasing the man. They had no time to haggle a price. "Now make haste and find men to work the ferry. We are in no position to waste time."

The man nodded and almost stumbled as he ran to find men. Lan got back on his horse. When he caught Nynaeve's eye she nodded with approval. He kept his face expressionless.

Soon the man returned with 4 other men, and they crossed the river with their horses. They rode for a few more hours, and then they decided to take a rest.

After they had settled the horses and were relaxing, Lan noticed that the boys had brought weapons. Rand- a sword, Mat- a bow, and Perrin- an axe. He glanced at Rand's sword and was about to look away when something caught his eye. It was a heron mark blade!

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he walked over to where Rand was sitting.

Rand picked up the sword. "It is my father's," he replied.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"No."

Lan drew his own heron mark blade, and told Rand to stand up. "This," he said as he whirled the sword around in a complex pattern, "is Hummingbird Kisses the Honey Rose. You try it."

He watched as Rand attempted the form, and helped him improve it. He went on to others.

Nynaeve watched Lan teach Rand how to use his sword. It was hard to believe that a man so large could move so gracefully, and yet Lan did. He moved almost as if it were a dance, a very complex and graceful dance. To her surprise his face remained as stony as it always was through the whole session. Why was he so emotionless. That irritated her almost as much as Moiraine did, although she did not know why. She sniffed. The man could be as stony as he wanted. She did not care. She tried to busy herself with getting some much needed sleep, but her eyes kept drifting back to Lan.

**A/N**- I know Rand lived farther away from the other Emond's Fielders, but it made things easier for me if I just had him in the village. All in all, I'm not very happy with this chapter. I'll do better on the nest one. Please review!


	5. Discoveries

I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer into the first four chapters! Oops. Well here it is:

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not own Wheel of Time or its characters.

There we go, now on with the story. 

Chapter 5

Discoveries

"Wake up." Nynaeve heard a deep voice say as someone's hand gently shook her shoulder. She resisted the urge to hit her awakener and opened her eyes groggily. Her gaze met icy blue eyes that were staring into hers intently. She sat up and Lan removed his hand from her shoulder. Why did her skin have to tingle so where he had touched her?

"We are leaving," he said as he stood up and walked over to wake Egwene.

Nynaeve looked at the sky. The sun was retreating beneath the horizon. Light, how long had she slept? Never mind, she was awake now and wasn't doing any good just sitting here.

She stood and folded the blanket she had been lying on. She shoved it into her saddle bags and put them on her horse. She reached up and patted her braid. Good, it was still neat. She looked up and scanned the group to see if everyone else was ready. Her eyes stopped on Lan. He was looking at her. To her dismay, those blue eyes made her heart beat faster. When she realized this she felt her face heat up. What? Nynaeve al'Meara did not blush! She broke eye contact with him and walked over to Egwene.

They rode all night, through the woods so they would not be seen. Lan led them. He zigzagged and crisscrossed so much that Nynaeve was not sure if anyone would be able to follow their trail. Although, she did not know who was following them. She knew _someone _was. That much was certain, but Moiraine was very close mouthed about it. Whenever Nynaeve brought it up she would change the subject or just tell her not to ask questions that she could not answer. That infuriated Nynaeve. She had a right to know! One night, though, she found out, and she understood why Moiraine had been in such a rush to leave Emond's Field.

It was the third day they had been traveling. Egwene and Perrin were asleep. Lan was showing Mat how to wield his bow properly. Rand and Moiraine were no where to be seen. Nynaeve contemplated what to do for a moment before quietly easing herself out of her blankets so as not to draw attention to herself, and then she began to walk off deeper into the woods where she had last seen Moiraine and Rand. Before she got too far away from the camp, she saw them. She darted behind a tree and watched. They seemed to be in an argument.

"You should have just left me," Rand was saying.

Moiraine shook her had furiously. "No. I could not have. The hope of the world rests on your shoulders."

Rand laughed bitterly. "There is not much hope then. You know I cannot save the world now. I would have welcomed death."

"There is still hope left," she replied, but then she seemed to falter, "There _must _be."

"I am gentled Moiraine. Nothing can be done. You should have left me to Demandred."

Demandred? One of the Forsaken was after Rand! Oh Light! But what is all this about hope for the world? Nynaeve did not have to wonder long.

"Do not speak like that," Moiraine commanded sharply, "You _are _the Dragon Reborn, gentled or not. As long as you are alive there is hope left."

"I do not want to live."

Oh Light! The Dragon Reborn! It could not be possible! Nynaeve was in shock. Rand was the Dragon Reborn and he was gentled. The Prophecies said that the Dragon Reborn would face the Dark One in _Tarmon Gai'don_, but how could he do that if he was gentled?

"You can come out from behind that tree, Nynaeve," Moiraine said looking straight at her hiding place.

Rand jumped and looked towards the tree. Nynaeve walked out. "How did you know I was there?" she asked, puzzled.

"I can sense another woman with the ability to channel. I would have noticed you sooner if I had not been talking to Rand."

Nynaeve gaped at Moiraine. "You must be mistaken. I—"

"I am not mistaken, child. You can channel. Egwene too."

Nynaeve decided to ignore her. She looked at Rand. "You're the Dragon Reborn."

Rand nodded.

"And Demandred wants to kill you."

Rand nodded again.

Nynaeve felt like she might sick up. She was traveling with the Dragon Reborn, a man she had known since he was brought to Emond's Field by Tam and Kari al'Thor, and one of the Forsaken was chasing them. Not to mention, she could channel. That made her furious. She would not become a manipulative Aes Sedai or become involved in Aes Sedai plots. That last thought made her want to laugh- or cry maybe. She was already deep in an Aes Sedai plot.

She gained control of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "Does anyone else know?"

Moiraine shook her head. "Only Rand, Lan, and the two of us, but I plan to tell the other three. It is probably best that they know what they are up against."

Nynaeve wanted to scream at her. Of course it was best for them to know what they were up against! She should have let them know before they left Emond's Field! But then, it would not have mattered anyway. Two Rivers people were made of strong stuff. She and the others would not let Rand face this alone, no matter how dangerous is was.

Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted by a Lan. He came up behind her seemingly out of nowhere. She grabbed her braid, angry at being surprised. How could a man so large be so quiet?

"Shadowspawn, Moiraine," he said, "Trollocs and a Myrdraal, I think. I can feel them not far off, but if we leave now we may be able to lose them."

Nynaeve looked at him, eyes wide with horror. Shadowspawn! This day was _not _going well.

They made their way back to the camp as quickly as they could. Mat, Perrin, and Egwene were already readying the horses for departure. Nynaeve gathered her things from the ground and strapped her saddlebags onto her horse. By the time she was ready so was everyone else. They all mounted and left, galloping as fast as the horses would take them.


	6. Meeting of the Chosen

This chapter will consist only of the Forsaken and the Dark One. Our good characters will be back in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Robert Jordan is the owner of the Wheel of Time and all of its characters, not me.

Chapter 6

The Shadow

Graendal waited rather impatiently for the other Chosen to arrive. Demandred had wanted to speak with everyone on news concerning the al'Thor boy. Graendal really did not understand what the big deal was. Al'Thor had been severed. Without the Power there was no way he could possibly be a threat to the Shadow, and the primitive people in this age would surely never find a way to Heal severing. The whole situation was quite laughable to her. Of course, Demandred had hated Lews Therin since he was placed above him so long ago. That was why he wanted Rand al'Thor dead so badly. Where _were _they?

She hated to have to wait for people. Her misty dress was now dark black for her anger. Furiously, she took a goblet of wine from one of her servants and hurled it at the wall, but before it could meet its target, a silvery slash of light appeared and Demandred walked out. He had to duck to keep the wine cup from hitting him in the head.

"Angry, Graendal?" he asked with a smirk.

She hissed at him. "I have been waiting here forever, Demandred. Where is everyone?"

Before he could answer another slash of light appeared Aginor, Balthamel, and Mesaana walked out. Together? What could they be plotting? She glanced at Demandred out of the corner of her eye to note his reaction, but he did not appear surprised at all.

"We're still missing Asmodean, Lanfear, Semirhage, Be'lal, Sammael, Moghedien, Ishamael, and Rahvin," Graendal said feeling annoyed.

"Ishamael will not come," said Lanfear as she walked through her own Gateway, "He has gone half mad. He thinks he is the Great Lord himself!" She laughed melodiously as she lounged onto a chair.

Two more Gateways opened and out of one walked Rahvin, Semirhage, and Asmodean. Out of the other came Be'lal and Sammael. Graendal could not stop herself from raising an eyebrow. There seemed to be a _lot _of plotting going on behind her back. She would find out.

"Where is Moghedien," she asked when she looked around and noticed that she was the only on missing. Maybe the Spider would stay hidden for the time being. Maybe not. Almost as soon as the thought came into her mind Moghedien walked out of another Gateway.

"We are all here now, Demandred," Graendal said angrily, "Now what is it that you think is so important?"

Demandred turned to glare at her and then said, "I was summoned by the Great Lord to Shayol Ghul. He wants al'Thor killed or delivered to him at all costs. The Dragon Reborn is not to remain free."

"That is preposterous!" exclaimed Mesaana, "What danger can the boy be now."

"Mesaana is right," said Lanfear, "Lews Therin has been severed."

Demandred's face darkened. He hated Lanfear's insistence on referring to the boy as Lews Therin. It amused Graendal greatly.

"The Great Lord commands it!" he shouted as he banged his fist down on the table. He moderated his tone and continued, "So it shall be." He glared around to see if anyone would contradict him again. Everyone remained silent. "I have also found that al'Thor has fled his village with one of these so called Aes Sedai, her Warder, and five other villagers. I have sent Trollocs and Myrdaal after them. They are to bring back al'Thor and kill the others." He took a sip of wine nonchalantly, as if what he was saying did not matter at all. "But as we know, Trollocs are lazy, less so with Myrdraal to drive them, but still they are very lazy. If al'Thor proves to be harder to catch than they expect, they may slack off. The Great Lord realizes this and so has also set us to retrieve him. This is our task."

Graendal wondered if Demandred had really been to Shayol Ghul and spoken to the Great Lord or if this was some part of one of his plots. Either way, she would see that she was the one who captured al'Thor so that she could be named Nae'blis.

I know it's rather short, but I will update more soon.


	7. Meetings

So sorry I haven't updated in so long you guys! I was on vacation two weeks ago, and last week my computer crashed. Needless to say it has been a pretty busy and hectic couple of weeks. I will try to work faster and get more chapters up soon.

Fainfan- I'm not sure which Forsaken will fall first. I'm kind of just making things up as I go along. About the boat thing, I should have made this more clear, but they are not on a boat. They crossed the Taren River on a ferry. So now they are on land. Sorry for the confusion.

Author's Note- I just realized I totally forgot about Thom! I am going to bring him in, in this chapter. This is my first story so please bear with me.

Disclaimer- The Wheel of Time and all of its characters belong to Robert Jordan.

Chapter 7

Meetings

After what seemed like days of galloping, but could only really have been a few hours, Moiraine ordered for everyone to halt so she could revive the horses again. Nynaeve sat and thought about what she had learned earlier. Not about Rand or the Forsaken, no she did not want to think about that right now, but about her being able to channel. How could she not have known? Wouldn't there have been some sign? Why couldn't she channel whenever she chose to? When Moiraine had finished with Nynaeve's mare and was about to turn away Nynaeve grabbed her arm. _This woman is going to give me some bloody answers! _Moiraine eyed her coolly.

"If I _can _channel, why don't I know about it?" Nynaeve demanded, "Wouldn't I know."

"Wilders do not know until someone tells them. They create a block that prevents them from knowing they can channel," Moiraine replied as if it was a simple matter.

Nynaeve was even more confused. "What is a wilder?"

"A woman who has learned to have some control over the Power without being taught," Moiraine answered absently, "I am curious to find out when you first channeled though. Has there ever been anything- something deemed impossible by others- that you wanted very badly and you got it?"

Nynaeve came close to telling Moiraine that she no longer cared, that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, but she didn't. Instead she found her eyes drifting to Egwene, and she began to speak slowly and softly. "I was still a Wisdom's apprentice, a girl. Egwene had breakbone fever. Mistress Barran- the Wisdom then- had done all she could do. Egwene was going to die. One afternoon, I was sitting by her bedside watching over her for Mistress Barran. I felt horrible. Despite her being a few years younger than me, I had always felt close to Egwene. I felt I had some sort of connection to her. She was a friend, and I didn't want to lose her. As I sat there crying by her bed, she began to sweat. I knew this was a sign that her fever was breaking so joyously I ran to find Mistress Barran. When we both returned to the house, Mistress Barran inspected Egwene, and sure enough her fever was breaking. Two days later she was fine."

Moiraine nodded. "Did anything strange happen to you after that?"

"I was in Mistress Barran's sitting room later that night, and I fainted. I had fever chills, and I was burning up. Mistress Barran put me in bed, but it was over in only a few hours. I was fine. No one could explain it."

"That was your first channeling experience," Moiraine said after a moment, "Your strange illness was a reaction to channeling that all wilders have."

Nynaeve shook her head. "Someone told you all of that," she said harshly, "None of what you said it true. You're just trying to throw me off balance!" Even as the words spilled out of her mouth, Nynaeve knew that Moiraine was not lying. She could channel.

As Moiraine walked away, Nynaeve looked up. Lan was looking right at her. He seemed to be studying her, but there was something else in his eyes. She thought it was sympathy. He looked at her until Moiraine cut into the silence sharply. "We have lingered here to long. I think it is time to move." Lan wheeled his black stallion around and led them away.

In two days, the group of travelers reached Baerlon. They got rooms at an inn called the Stag and Lion. The innkeeper- a round faced man called Master Fitch- seemed to know Moiraine and Lan, but by different names.

"Mistress Alys, Master Andra," he said warmly when they came to the inn, "Welcome! It has been a while. I will have the best of rooms prepared for you and your party. After you freshen up and make yourselves comfortable, you may dine in the private room."

Moiraine smiled at him. "Thank you Master Fitch. You are far too kind." Nynaeve glared at the woman. The poor man probably had no idea that she was Aes Sedai. He had no idea what he might be getting himself tangled up in!

Nynaeve was certainly not happy with her room. Due to a shortage of space, she was forced to share with Egwene and Moiraine. Egwene she did not mind, but _Moiraine_! That woman made her want to pull her braid out by the roots!

That night they ate dinner in silence. Nynaeve stared at her plate not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Especially not Lan. Those eyes had haunted her, and she knew staring into them some more would not help. Moiraine broke the silence. She turned to Rand and said, "I know a young woman who might be able to help us. Her name is Min. She has viewings of people, and as far as I know, she is never wrong. She might be able to tell us something about you."

Egwene, Mat, and Perrin all avoided looking up at either of them. Mat and Perrin had already known that Rand could channel and was gentled, but neither of them had ever suspected that he was the Dragon Reborn, the last hope for humanity. Egwene had not known any of it when she decided to come on this journey. Moiraine had told all three of them the full extent of the danger that same day that Nynaeve herself had found out. Since then they had been more quiet and reflective and of course scared.

"I don't see what good it will do, Moiraine," Rand said blankly without even looking up, "You said yourself no one has ever Healed gentling or stilling. It is hopeless."

"Do not talk like that, Rand al'Thor," Nynaeve commanded bringing the palm of her hand down on the table for affect, "Nothing is hopeless."

This time he did look up. His dead eyes regarding her blankly. She was proud that she did not even flinch. At first that had been hard, but she had become used to them, well as used to those eyes as a person could be. After a moment, he went back to eating his food. Everyone else did the same, but Nynaeve did not want to eat. She felt as if she might sick up. What if it was hopeless?

After dinner Nynaeve went down to the common room. She had heard some of the servants saying that a particularly good gleeman was there this evening. Gleemen did not come to Emond's Field often, and she thought that maybe if anything could brighten her current mood at all it was some nice entertainment. To her surprise everyone was already there. Mat, Perrin, and Egwene sat around Rand at a table, obviously trying to cheer him up. He stared at the wood, occasionally lifting his head to smile weakly at one of them. Nynaeve shook her head. She _was _going to help him, even if it was impossible. Moiraine sat at another table not far away, alternating between watching Rand and talking to a girl- not a girl really, Nynaeve suspected she was almost as old as herself- sitting across from her. It had taken a moment for Nynaeve to realize that she _was _a girl! She wore men's clothing and her dark hair was cut short like a man's. Nynaeve gave a small start when she realized that the two women were not alone. Lan was leaning back against the wall beside them. Even without the color-shifting Warder cloak, he was easy to miss. Nynaeve still could not understand how such a large man could go so unnoticed. He caught her eye and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. She nodded back then turned away quickly. She did not want to risk another awkward moment with that _bloody _man. No, she was utterly composed. She walked over to the Emond's Fielders' table and sat down.

"He's still the same, Nynaeve," Egwene whispered to her, "He hardly says a word. He doesn't laugh. He doesn't smile- not real smiles anyway. No matter what we do he stays like this."

Nynaeve looked at Rand again sadly. Determination and anger quickly overpowered the sadness though. "We will find something," she whispered back, "Something to help him, or my name is not Nynaeve al'Mear." She punctuated that with a tug of her braid.

Egwene nodded. "I hope so. Moiraine," She cut off and looked at Nynaeve warily. She knew that the Wisdom certainly did not harbor any affection for the Aes Sedai, and she was often caught in the middle. Nynaeve kept her expression calm, and Egwene continued, "Moiraine puts a good face on in front of us, but I have seen the way she looks at Rand. She is worried too."

"She's Aes Sedai, Egwene," Nynaeve growled, "Not the Creator. It is normal that she would feel worry." At Egwene's hurt look she moderated her tone. "I know it seems hopeless, but we'll pull through. Two Rivers folk are made of tough stuff. We always pull through."

Mat looked over at them and blinked in surprise when his eyes met Nynaeve's. "I didn't expect you to be here, Nynaeve," he said with a grin, "You never seemed the sort to be fond of common rooms."

Nynaeve felt like giving him a good tongue lashing, but that grin however disrespectful it was changed her mind. Mat at least had not changed so much. She merely sniffed and turned to watch the gleeman. He was a lean, white haired, old man. He was juggling 5 colored balls around his head while reciting a story. Oddly, he kept darting looks in their direction. At Rand. Nynaeve turned to see if any of the others had noticed it, but they showed no sign. Master Fitch bustled by their table and she grabbed him by the arm.

"The gleeman," she said when he turned, "What is his name?"

"Thom Merrilin," he replied, "He's an accomplished fellow, he is. One of the best storytellers I've heard."

Thom Merrilin. Nynaeve sat back and thought after the innkeeper had moved on. The name wasn't familiar. It was probably nothing. She turned back to the others.

After a few hours of entertainment, Thom Merrilin stood and put away his things as he watched the common room empty. His gaze kept drifting back to a tall young man with reddish hair. Once when he had been telling a story, he made eye contact with that young man and had nearly forgotten what he was doing. He had seen eyes like that before, on his nephew after the Aes Sedai had gentled him. He shivered involuntarily. His nephew had held on as long as he could, until finally he just gave up. He didn't have the will to hold onto life anymore. He had told Thom that it just wasn't worth it. He had been living half dead anyway. Thom Merrilin knew in his bones that this man was going through the same thing. He began walking toward him. Now he sat alone. His companions had all gone upstairs by now.

"I saw you watching me," the man said without looking up as Thom neared him, "Why?"

Thom sat down across from him. "You reminded me of someone I used to know," he said, his voice tinged with pain despite his best efforts to keep it clear, "An old friend."

The man looked up at him, studying him for a moment. Then he stuck out his hand and said, "Rand al'Thor."

Thom took his hand and shook it. "Thom Merrilin. It's good to meet you Rand. I must be going. I haven't had anything to eat all night, and I was promised a good meal. I hope we meet again."

Rand nodded to him as he walked away. Thom wished he could do something for him, maybe he could. He hadn't been able to help his nephew, but maybe he could help Rand. He walked into the kitchen to get his meal.

Lan lay in his bed late that night trying to get some sleep. It just would not come. Every time he closed his eyes, and it seemed that he might drift off, out of no where visions of the beautiful young Wisdom popped into his mind. As fierce as a lioness and as beautiful as a sunrise, she was no ordinary woman. He could not stop thinking about her, even though he had no right to. He had bedded many women before, but he knew Nynaeve al'Meara was not a woman who would be bedded and left. He would not do that to her even if she would allow it. Unfortunately, that was all he could give her, that and widow's weeds. He tried to push her out of his mind. _You have no right to think of her. _He told himself harshly. _All you have is a war you cannot win. You have no room for anything else._ But try as he might, she did not leave his thoughts. He had never thought that any woman would ever make him feel like this. He had hardened his heart. Why was it softening now?

He almost drifted off again, but this time instead of thoughts of Nynaeve keeping him awake, it was a sick feeling. A feeling that he had grown accustomed to since becoming a Warder. Shadowspawn.

He jumped from his bed and pulled his clothes on hurriedly. He donned his cloak, and walked out of the room as he buckled on his sword. He lifted a hand to knock on the door to Moiraine's room, but it swung open before his knuckles could make contact. Moiraine walked out into the hallway, followed by Egwene and Nynaeve.

"I sensed your feelings and I guessed as to what it was," she said as the four of them walked down the hall, "They have tracked us here."

It was not a question, but he nodded anyway. "They are close, probably just outside the city. We have to go now."

She nodded. "Rouse the boys. We will be in the stables." He nodded and began making his way to the boy's room. Luckily, they had to share so there was only one place to go. When he reached the door, he didn't waste time with knocking. He kicked it open. Rand, fully dressed and appearing never to have been asleep, grabbed his sword. He lowered it when he saw that it was Lan. Perrin sat up in the bed and gave him a startled look. Mat jerked up from a chair and demanded, "What's going on?"

"We leave now, sheepherder," Lan replied coolly, "Those Trollocs have followed us. If we stay here, they will be on us soon."

Rand was already getting his things together, and the other two were getting dressed quickly. "Be in the stables in no less than ten minutes," he commanded, "That's all the time we can spare." He left the room.

Min Farshaw saw Moiraine and the two other women go into the stables and order their horses to be saddled. So they were leaving. Min went and got her own horse. If they were leaving she was going with them. Moiraine had told her all about their situation in hopes that she could help. She had seen things around all of them. Sparks surrounded all of them, and oddly enough, the old gleeman. She knew that that meant that they were all part of something. Danger was in all of their auras, but that was to be expected. Those were the only things that she saw that she understood- the things she needed to tell Moiraine anyway. She had seen one thing around Rand that had made her a little scared. For a moment her face and the faces of two other women had surrounded his head. She knew what that meant. She, and the two other women whoever they were, would fall in love with him and would have to share him. She had never thought she would fall in love with a man, and she had certainly never thought that she would have to share one! If she was going to fall in love with him, then she would do whatever she could to help him. She was going with them. She led her horse over to where the three woman were having theirs saddled.

"I am coming with you," she said before any of them had turned to look at her.

They all three whirled around at once. For a moment she could see things in their auras. Around the short woman with the long dark braid were a golden crane in flight and a large golden man's ring. She didn't know what they meant, but she thought they somehow connected her to Moiraine's Warder. The other woman from Emond's Field had a white boar over her head and an image of the White Tower. Around Moiraine she saw a twisted doorway and a gleeman's cloak of all things.

"You do not know what you are becoming involved in," said Moiraine.

"Yes, I do. You told me," she replied stubbornly, "I want to come. Besides, I might have more viewings that you could use."

Moiraine appeared to want to object again, but then she seemed to change her mind. She sighed. "The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills."

"If the girl can come, then I suppose you would not object to one more."

The four of them whirled the opposite direction as someone jumped out of the barn loft. It was the gleeman. Min leaned over and whispered in Moiraine's ear, "He is part of it. He needs to come."

She sighed and nodded. "You may accompany us then, Master Merrilin."

That was when the Warder with the three others came down. Min thought Lan wanted to protest her going, but a look from Moiraine stopped any objections. For a moment when he looked at Nynaeve, Min saw her face over his. She knew that that meant that the two of them would fall in love, but she sensed that they would have to go through many trials to be together.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

I regret to inform you guys that I am going to have to discontinue this story for a while. I am just not feeling very inspired at all. I will update as soon as I get some fresh ideas, but I just wanted to let you all know so that you wouldn't be expecting updates any time soon.


End file.
